Most fork, lift and/or tow motor trucks are propelled by engines utilizing LPG (propane) as fuel, inasmuch as these engines emit considerably less objectionable exhaust emissions as opposed to the exhaust emissions from gasoline powered engines. However, when it is necessary to refuel an LPG powered truck the empty LPG motor fuel tank must be returned to the storage area and a full LPG tank must be taken from the storage area to the truck to be refueled. Even empty LPG tanks are heavy and full LPG tanks are considerably heavier than empty LPG tanks. Accordingly, a need exists for structure by which empty LPG tanks may be transported from trucks to be refueled to a storage area and full LPG motor fuel tanks may be transported back to the truck to be refueled.
Examples of various different forms of hand carts which could be used for transporting LPG motor fuel tanks for lift trucks, either full or empty, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,078,119, 2,351,292 and 2,984,500. However, these previously known forms of hand carts are not constructed in a manner whereby they may be conveniently supported from an associated truck to be readily available for transporting an empty LPG tank back to a tank storage area, transporting a full LPG tank from the storage area to the truck to be refueled and then stored on the truck during its usage while the LPG within the tank on the truck is emptied of fuel as a result of operation of the truck. Accordingly, a need exists for an LPG tank cart which may be readily stored upon an LPG tank supported from a truck as a fuel supply therefor.